caravalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacks
|age = |gender = Male |home = Elantine Empire Unknown |dob = |status = Alive |eyecolor = Silver-blue |haircolor = Gold |ethnicity = |species = Fate |powers =At full power he can control peoples heartbeats and emotions. |occupation =Gambling House Owner |family = |romances = Donatella Dragna |appearances = Legendary Finale }} Jacks, also known as The Prince of Hearts, is a Fate and the former heir to the Elantine Empire. Appearance Jacks has pale skin, golden hair, and silver-blue bloodshot eyes. He has dimples when he smiles. His hands are very cold, and he is frequently seen with enchanted apples that have oddly-colored flesh. Personality Jacks appears to be a care-free man who doesn't care what others think. However, it is actually quite the opposite: Jacks cares deeply for his reputation and has a cold demeanor. His reputation as a Fate states that he is quite the charmer but in the end doesn't truly care for others. Fates can only feel obsession, lust, possession, and desire-- but not love. When a Fate feels love, they will become human. Plot Legendary Jacks, who is actually the Prince of Hearts, escaped his card prison and is alive again. Long ago, his heart stopped beating, making him incapable of love. However, once he finds his true love, his heart will start beating again, but until then his kiss will be fatal to everyone else. In hope of escaping her father with his help and eventually finding her mother, too, Donatella corresponded with Jacks. In return Jacks demanded Legend's name, but Donatella failed to give it to him. Enraged about her failure, he kisses her, now demanding Legend in person or else the kiss will kill her. Towards the end of the story, Donatella gets into a fight with Jacks and as she hits him in the chest she feels a heartbeat. This throws her off at first but ultimately leads her to the conclusion that she must be Jacks true love, which means the kiss Jacks gave her can't kill her after all. Finale Jacks and Donatella had a fiery relationship in Finale. In the beginning of Finale, Donatella avoids Jacks and even hates him. However, Jacks flirts with her constantly, and they grow closer when Jacks comforts Donatella after watching the Fallen Star murder her mother. Jacks tells her he can take her pain away, and makes Donatella recite words from an ancient language. He takes her pain away, but it only lasts a day. This is due to the fact that Jacks was only at half-power. Jacks had an obsession with Donatella, often showing up out of nowhere to aid her during the novel. Donatella started to feel attracted to him as well, though she felt furious after Jacks threatened to kill her in order to make Legend return his powers back to full strength. It was then revealed that when Donatella recited the words in an ancient language, she had accidentally married him. Donatella immediately confronted Jacks, and "severed their bond", or divorcing him. Jacks admitted to feeling obsessed with Donatella, and after she breaks their bond, Jacks remains distant. At the end of the book, Jacks helps Scarlett, Donatella, and Julian rescue Legend from the Fallen Star. Jacks says that he was employed to capture Donatella, but he is helping her instead. His task was to manipulate her emotions and use her for leverage against Scarlett. Jacks says he will sneak Donatella into the palace to help free Legend on the condition that he has to control her emotions to make it believable for the Fallen Star. There is a price, however-- Donatella has to agree to let Jacks control her emotions forever. Donatella agrees, and Jacks takes contol of her emotions. However, Donatella breaks free from his spell after Legend is freed, and Jacks disappears. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Gallery Jacks by Niru.png Jacks by Gina, Dark and Beautiful Art.png Jacks by Lexa.png References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Legendary Category:Immortals Category:Greater Fates Category:Finale